Confession
by Kammora
Summary: "Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun."/"Hime, Kalau kau pingsan begini aku mungkin bisa hilang kendali."/ "KAU APAKAN KAKAKKU, CHICKEN BUTT?"/ Sequel From Magnet, Number #01 #WINNER


**CONFESSION**

 **Sequel From Magnet**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Confession dipopulerkan oleh Nam Tae Hyun.**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo (Always), OOC (Maybe), Crackpair, Etc.**

 **No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

 **This is not song Fic.**

 **.**

.

 **SasuHina**

.

.  
 **Don't Like Don't Bash.**

.

Sejak Sasuke mendeklarasikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya, seluruh kampus menjadi riuh dan rusuh. Berita itu terdengar seperti lelucon di telinga para mahasiswa, mereka mengguncing dan mencomooh Hinata.

Telinga Hinata tidak tuli, dan hatinya terlalu peka untuk mengatakan masa bodoh, tak jarang Hinata mendengar mereka membicarakan fisik Hinata yang biasa saja.

Hinata mendesah, ia kini terduduk di closet, mengabaikan para perempuan yang kini tengah menjerit histeris saat keluar toilet, karena ia sudah tahu penyebabnya. Sasuke Uchiha kini tengah menunggu dirinya di depan toilet, bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi para gadis saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke?

Merenung, Hinata kembali memikirkan berbagai cara agar ia bisa terlolos dari Uchiha, Hinata sudah beberapakali mengatakan keengganannya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang tak pernah ia mengerti sampai saat ini.

Memijit dahinya pelan berulang kali sebagai bentuk atensi terhadap dirinya yang tertekan, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke saat dengan santainya Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya.

Yah sejak dalam toilet tadi tas Hinata ada di Sasuke sebagai jaminan bahwa gadis berambut indigo itu tak akan kabur, jika saja Sasuke tahu bahwa hatinya sakit, ia sama sekali tak masalah dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sekitarnya, yang jadi masalah adalah tatapan para gadis yang tak bersahabat, seolah mengajak duel.

Hinata menarik nafas pelan, lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan pula, melakukan kegiatan itu secara berulang-ulang demi mendapat sedikit keberanian. Tangan Hinata mengepal, memberi semangat pada diri sendiri agar bisa melontarkan perkataan yang sudah terstruktur rapih di ujung lidahnya.

"Sa-suke- _kun._ " cicit Hinata, tapi ia berhasil mendapat perhatian Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung menoleh pada Hinata.

"A-ku ingin ki-ta pu-tus."

Hinata meremas tali selempang tasnya, ia menghiraukan bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ini yang terbaik, yah terbaik. Hinata harus yakin pada dirinya sendiri, meski tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya sudah cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

 _Jgerrrr..._

Apa alasannya? Hinata terlalu bingung, ia mengerjapkan amethystnya beberapa kali sampai sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "A-ku menyu-kai pemuda lain."

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Hinata "Benarkah? Selama ini aku selalu mengawasi mu dan tak ada satu 'pun pemuda yang berniat mendekati mu."

Ucapan Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti sambaran petir di tengah hari, haruskah ia mengatakan segamblang itu? Hinata bukannya tak menarik, ia hanya kurang percaya diri.

"Kan' Sasu-ke-kun tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam hatiku, pria itu memang tak mendekati ku. Tapi aku yang se-lalu mem-perhati-kannya."

"Siapa? Pemuda mana yang kau sukai?" _to the point,_ Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata meneguk ludah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya merasa kering. Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya, menatap sekeliling seolah sedang mencari jawaban.

"Itu..., aku menyukai pemuda itu." tunjuk Hinata pada seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Hinata tersenyum kikuk merutuki kebodohannya, bahkan ia tidak tahu nama pemuda yang ia tunjuk.

"Pein, kau menyukai Pein?" Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Hinata menyukai pemuda dengan tindik dimana-mana. Apa Hinata mengalami kelainan? Pein jelas bukan type pria yang akan terjerat dengan gadis seperti Hinata.

"Huum." Hinata mengangguk antusias, ia berharap Sasuke akan melepaskannya kali ini, padahal ia baru tahu nama pemuda itu dari mulut Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya ia menggunakan alasan konyol.

" _Baka Aniki_." Teriak Sasuke, dan para pemuda yang tengah berkumpul dengan Pein-kalau tidak salah. Memandang Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Pein itu teman _Aniki_ ku, jadi mari ku bantu agar kau bisa dekat dengannya."ujar Sasuke dengan santai, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Wajah Hinata memucat, ia tidak tahu jika jadinya akan seperti ini. Bodoh, Hinata terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Seharusnya ia bisa mencari alasan yang lebih baik dari ini, sekarang sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Langkah Hinata terasa sangat kaku, kalau bisa ia ingin menghilang ditelan lubang hitam dari pada bergabung dengan para pemuda yang terlihat eksentrik. "Pein-nii, kenalkan ini Hinata." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Ha-hai" cicit Hinata, ia tidak mungkin lari dari sini sekarang juga.

"Dia pacarku, tapi katanya dia menyukaimu." ucap Sasuke dengan gamblang, wajah nya menampakkan raut frustasi yang pura-pura.

Para pria yang tergabung dalam geng Akatsuki itu tak bisa menahan gelak tawa. Tak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini, terlebih lagi hanya karena seorang perempuan.

"Pasti kau sangat menyukai perempuan di samping mu, Sasuke." ujar Itachi, Ia melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah "Manis."

Hinata merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya menciut menjadi atom, Mereka menertawakan Hinata, ada perasaan sakit di hatinya. Apa Sasuke menganggap ini semua lelucon? Ketika Hinata harus menerima cibiran setiap hari karena menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kini bertambah lagi 'lah orang yang menertawakannya.

Pipi Hinata basah, Onyks Sasuke terbelalak, ia sangat terkejut melihat Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"Kau laki-laki ja-hat." seru Hinata dengan bibir yang bergetar, setelah itu ia berlari pergi.

Apa harus Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu? Hatinya terasa sakit,jantungnya seperti teremas oleh tangan berduri, Hinata tahu awalnya ini semua salahnya. Tapi haruskah Sasuke mendatangi Pein dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan lelucon.

.  
.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak kejadian Hinata menangis di depan matanya dan itu semua karena egonya, ego seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hatinya tak terlalu dingin saat Hinata mengatakan menyukai pria lain, dengan gamblangnya Sasuke bicara pada Pein tanpa peduli tubuh Hinata yang bergetar, seharusnya Sasuke menghentikannya saat tangan Hinata yang mulai dingin, tapi ia terus melanjutkannya. Membiarkan Akatsuki menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Tidak ada, Hinata-nee sedang tidak ada di rumah!" sorot mata Hanabi begitu menusuk, tapi masa bodoh. Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, mana peduli dengan gertakan kecil yang dilakukan Hanabi.

Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah yang kebetulan sedang sepi, entah kemana pasangan Hyuuga itu pergi. Yang jelas ini memudahkan Sasuke, kaki jenjangnya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tidak mempedulikan Hanabi yang terus berteriak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar Hinata, entah kenapa ia begitu yakin jika kamar di depannya adalah kamar Hinata.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan hentakan yang cukup keras, membanting kembali pintunya agar tertutup. Ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Sampai kapan Hyuuga? Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi dariku?" nada suara Sasuke meningkat satu oktaf, "Kau terus saja muncul dalam pikiranku, meskipun aku tidak melihatmu, sepertinya kau ada bersamaku, jadi apa yg harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke berhenti, rona merah menjalari tulang pipi dan pangkal hidungnya.

Hinata tersentak melihat amarah Sasuke yang memuncak, kendali diri Sasuke sepertinya sudah runtuh, ia sudah bosan dengan sikap Hinata yang menghindar tanpa penyelesaian.

Hinata berusaha menghambur ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Tapi sebelum kaki nya sempat melangkah, ia mendapati dirinya ditangkap dan ditahan ke dinding oleh Sasuke.

Tercium aroma musk dan kain yang lembap akibat keringat, sepertinya Sasuke begitu terburu-buru menuju rumah Hinata.

Setelah berhasil menangkap Hinata, Sasuke menekankan bibirnya yang terbuka ke kulit tipis dahi Hinata, Napas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Mereka terdiam, Sasuke menunggu respon Hinata. Sementara mulut Hinata seperti tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang besar hingga terasa berat hanya untuk berucap.

"Kau me-ngang-gap hubungan ki-ta le-lu-con." akhirnya walau terbata Hinata bisa berucap.

"Demi Tuhan, Hyuuga. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku yang begitu mencintaimu, bagian mana dari diriku yang menganggap hubungan kita lelucon?" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, membiarkan napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Hinata. "Masalah Pein, aku terlalu cemburu. Maaf" ujar Sasuke parau.

"A-ku ti-dak perca-ya."

Mendadak Sasuke membisu, matanya terpejam. Hinata menunggu Sasuke membela dirinya sendiri, ia hampir tersedak oleh ketidaksabarannya manakala menunggu Sasuke mengeluarkan rangkaian kata yang bisa membuatnya percaya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Agar kau percaya?" Suara Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar, bibirnya mulai bergerak, mengecup pelan bibir Hinata secara terus menerus.

"Aku bukan perempuan kuat yang dengan tegarnya mampu mendengarkan gunjingan tentang hubungan kita, aku begitu takut saat kau tak di sampingku. Mereka mengancam dan menyudutkanku, mereka bilang aku pendek dan upik abu." ucap Hinata pelan namun sarat akan rasa sakit, kata-kata itu mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke membatu.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menuntun ibu jarinya menelusuri pipi Hinata, mengusapnya pelan hingga Hinata hanya bisa meremas kelopak matanya erat.

Amethystnya masih terpejam, lututnya yang lemas manakala Sasuke menyentaknya hingga menempel ketubuh lelaki itu dan memagut bibir Hinata.

Tangan Hinata yang terangkat perlahan-lahan turun dengan gemetar ke kepala Sasuke. Tekstur rambut Sasuke, helaiannya sangat dingin dan tebal di permukaan, namun sangat hangat dan lembap di akarnya, terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak.

Hinata menyelipkan jemarinya antara helaian raven dan menarik Sasuke semakin dekat, menikmati desakan kuat bibir lelaki itu.

"Jangan lagi...," Sasuke menyudahi pagutannya di bibir peach Hinata, mebiarkan dahinya menempel manis di dahi Hinata. "Jangan menanggung kesulitanmu sendiri, jika mereka melukaimu kataka padaku. Jangan hiraukan apa kata orang, Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup helaian indigo Hinata yang begitu wangi.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam perutnya, ia tak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya saat Sasuke tersenyum lembut menautkan jemari mereka.

Kecupan yang Sasuke berikan di kening Hinata terasa lembut. Pria itu serius kepadanya, Hinata bukannya tidak percaya dengan Sasuke yang mencintainya. Hanya saja para gadis di sekitarnya lah yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut setiap hari.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Aku juga mencin-tai Sa-sa-suke-kun."

Meski suara Hinata begitu rendah tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar ketulusan yang tersirat, perasaan hangat kini merayap perlahan ke dalam hati Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya perasaannya terbalas, Hyuuga Hinata juga mencintainnya.

"Katakan lagi."

Cup

Sasuke mengecup kembali bibir peach Hinata, tak ayal tingkah laku Uchiha satu ini hanya membuat pipi Hinata semakin merona dilanda kegugupan luar biasa.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah bisa menemukan kekuatan atas rasa gugupnya kini. "A-ku mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Kau harus mengucapkannya sambil menatap mataku, Hinata."

Oh tidak, Hinata semakin gelagapan. Jemari yang tegas itu menyentuh dagu Hinata, menuntun amethyst untuk bersitatap dengan Onyks.

"Aku mencintai Sasu... Sasu..."

Jemari Sasuke masih sabar bertengger di dagu Hinata, pria itu menanti lantunan kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah kakinya bergetar dan setelahnya ia pingsan dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hime, Kalau kau pingsan begini aku mungkin bisa hilang kendali." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum devilnya, ia bahkan mengecup wajah Hinata berkali-kali dan hampir melumat kembali bibir semerah peach itu jika saja tidak ada orang yang menginterupsi.

"KAU APAKAN KAKAKKU, _CHICKEN BUTT_?"

 **FIN**

 **A/N** :

Ini apaaaaaaaaaa?  
#Teriakpaketoa  
Sudah-sudah... ini FF bahasanya gak jelas dengan deskripsi melantur #Swag XD XD

Ini FF pertama dari Project bikin FF dengan judul lagu yg ada di album WINNER, lagu Confession ini ada di album debut WINNER yang dibawain solo sama Oppa Tae Hyun XD  
Ini bukan song fict karena gak ada lirik lagu yang gue selipin di dalam FF ini.

Mumpung berimajinasi gak bayar, jadi ayoo ramaikan archive SasuHina. XD XD

Wkwkwkwk gak jelas banget kan saya. :v  
See uuuu in another Fic.

Sweet Kiss.

Selingkuhannya SeungHoon.  
XD XD XD XD

 **June-11-2016**


End file.
